Our first Christmas
by LightningFlare1
Summary: Tamaki and Haruhi spend their very first Christmas, has husband and wife. They impatiently wait for the arrival of their first child but when a few guest decide to come over, Tamaki isn't so happy to see them.


**Ouran Hugh School Host Club **

**Merry Christmas, Haruhi **

A year has come and passes, and much has happen during the year. Tamaki and Haruhi finally got married and were living happily together in Japan, and will soon welcome a new addition to their family. Haruhi was four months pregnant, Tamaki eagerly waited for the arrival of his first child, he even started to think about names.

"How about Hanna? Yumi? Or how about Kazumi?" Tamaki stood in front of the Christmas tree, hanging ornaments and candy canes.

"We don't even know if we're having a boy or girl" said Haruhi as she folded some wrapping paper around a gift

"I know! How about Tamaki junior!" shouted Tamaki has he waved an ornament around his finger

"No way senpai" said Haruhi as she glared at him while she tape a corner together, Tamaki just started to laugh as he sat down next to Haruhi.

"Why not?" teased Tamaki

"We're not naming our child, Tamaki Junior" said Haruhi while she continued to glare at him

Knock! Knock!

"Hum? Who could that be?" ask Haruhi as she stood up from the couch

"I'll get it" said Tamaki as he motioned her to sit down, Tamaki casually walk towards the door "Who is it? It's Christmas you should be at home"

Tamaki place his hand on the door knob when it suddenly burst opened, Tamaki flew across the main entrance.

"BOSS!" shouted very familiar voices

"Oh no!" Tamaki stared at the door and saw two shady twins

"Merry Christmas boss!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru while they walk in

"What the hell are you doing here?!" shouted Tamaki

"We wanted to wish you merry Christmas, boss" said Hikaru as he took a candy cane from the tree

"Well you did it, now you can leave" said Tamaki as he tried to push the shady twins out

"Tama chan!" shouted another familiar voice

"You got to be kidding me" said Tamaki as he glance towards the door and saw Honey and Mori

"Hey Haruhi!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru as they sat next to Haruhi

"Hey guys what are you doing here?" ask Haruhi while she rub her stomach

"We wanted to wish merry Christmas" said Kaoru as he wrap his arm around Haruhi

"And see you" said Hikaru as he wrap his arm around Haruhi as well

"Oh! Well it's nice to see the both of you" said Haruhi as she smiled at them

"Haruhi chan!" shouted Honey has he ran into the living room

"Honey" Haruhi smiled at him and saw Mori walking in "Mori welcome"

"Merry Christmas!" shouted Honey

"I'm assuming that Kyoya will be coming" said Tamaki as he annoying entered the living room

"Kyoya busy on a business trip" said Honey while he went through his bag

"Why are you guys here? I thought you were all busy for the holidays?" ask Tamaki

"We are but we forgot something" said Hikaru as he smirks at Kaoru

"To says goodbye to our dear, Haruhi" said Kaoru

"Our plans were canceled because, our families wanted to spend the holidays here" said Honey

"Hm" Mori nodded in agreement

"Then why are you all HERE?!" shouted Tamaki

"Ah! Come on boss!" said Hikaru and Kaoru as they stood up "Don't be so hard headed"

"I was planning on spend Christmas with Haruhi" said Tamaki with a very annoyed tone

"You're so mean!" said Hikaru and Kaoru

"Tama chan we bought some cakes!" shouted Honey while he waved a plate of cakes

"Ugh! Fine! Since its clear that you have no intentions on leaving" said Tamaki while he threw himself onto the couch

"Hey don't worry, senpai" whispered Haruhi

"Haruhi!" shouted Hikaru

"What is it?" ask Tamaki

"I was thinking of a name for the kid" said Hikaru while he pointed at Haruhi's stomach

"I hope you're not going to say Hikaru or Kaoru" said Haruhi as she glared at him

"Uh…of course not" lied Hikaru as he innocently smiled at her

"Yea right" said Haruhi

"Merry Christmas everyone!" shouted Hikaru and Kaoru, Hikaru shook a bottle of champagne and sprayed it all over the place.

"Changed the subject" thought Haruhi

"Cake time!" shouted Honey

"What a waste of champagne" thought Haruhi while she watch Hikaru and Kaoru waste the 30 thousand yen, bottle of rare champagne

"Haruhi" Haruhi glance at Tamaki, Tamaki held two glasses

"I can't drink alcohol, senpai" reminded Haruhi

"I know, its sparkling cider" said Tamaki as he purposed a glass "No alcohol"

"Thank you, senpai" smiled Haruhi as she took a sip of her cider "Yum! It's pretty good"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Do you want some cake?!" ask Honey while he held a large plate of delicious cakes

"Merry Christmas, Haruhi" whispered Tamaki as he gently kissed her on the cheek

"Merry Christmas, senpai" whispered back Haruhi as she held his hand

_(Merry Christmas everyone! And have an awesome new year)_

**End**


End file.
